User talk:TigerTanksHD
RE: Whats Up The user rights requests page can be found here. The current user-groups that are available to request are Chat Moderator, Rollback, Discussion Moderator, Content Moderator, and Assistant. Users cannot apply for Administrator rights unless they have already obtained one of those groups I mentioned in the previous paragraph. Users cannot apply for Bureaucrat rights since they are currently reserved for the founder of this wiki only. Also, do you mind if I delete the page that you recently created on this wiki? If the whole point of the page was to message me, I don't see why you'd still need it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:55, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Your nomination for Assistant rights Hey TigerTanksHD, I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to approve your request for assistant rights. As an assistant, you now have the ability to edit the old archived forums, change protection levels and edit protected pages, edit and move blog articles, automatically mark your edits as patrolled as well as automatically marking other user's edits as patrolled, importing pages from file uploads, mark reverted edits as bot edits, move files, not be affected by rate limits, move pages without leaving behind redirects, overriding the title blacklist, and spoof checks, use rollback to revert vandalism, search deleted pages, toggle comments on blog articles, use higher limits in API queries, view lists of un-watched pages, deleted history entries without their associated text, and view deleted text and changes between deleted revisions. You are also now able to issue warnings to vandals, though you won't need to do this unless you see any obvious vandalism by nonconstructive editors. Congratulations with your new tools and good luck with them! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:03, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Your nomination for Administrator rights Hey TigerTanksHD, I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to approve your request for administrator rights. I still think you have some experience to gain, but I'm sure you can work on that in the future. Before you jump head-first into the action, I'd like to introduce you to these tools: As an administrator, you can: * and undelete pages, and view deleted pages * and unblock users * and unprotect pages *Grant or revoke (admins automatically get these abilities) *And a lot more... Please keep in mind that, even though you are an administrator, you're not "in charge" of the wiki. You should only use your tools to clean up vandalism or for non-controversial housekeeping tasks. They should not be used to gain advantage over a content dispute. If you are in a content dispute, consult dispute resolution and talk it out with the other editors. Don't feel like you're obliged to use your tools. You don't have to use your tools if you don't want to. If you're uncomfortable in a situation, you reserve the full right to back out of it, and ask another administrator to handle it for you. Remember, Wikia is a volunteer service! We want you to be comfortable editing here! There is a help page on administrators over at Community Central. You can go there and read over how to use the tools! And if you want to experiment, you can play around in your own user space. If you have questions regarding the administrator tools, you are always more than welcome to ask the other administrators, either at the Administrators' Noticeboard, the Admin Portal talk page, on Chat, or on my talk page. Once again, congratulations with your new tools and good luck with them! ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:28, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Your input is requested Hey, TigerTanksHD. I wanted to make sure that you were aware of a proposal that may affect the page that you've added to the wiki, if the proposal passes. You are free to voice your opinions of the proposal by replying to the thread. If you have an issue with the idea of your test page being tagged as a stub, you are free to vote against the proposal. If you are okay with the possibility of your page being marked for deletion, you are free to support the proposal. If you are indifferent, you are free to give a neutral vote. You are not obliged to vote. I just thought that since the proposal may affect your content, that you would want to take the opportunity to voice your opinions on the proposal. I know that you haven't edited this wiki since June 2017, so I do understand that there's a possibility that you won't care what happens to the page that you created. In-fact I would understand if you didn't even reply to it. I haven't seen any evidence that you are still active, so I understand that there's a situation where you may not see this message within a reasonable time frame. But I thought I'd leave you a message here just in-case. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:13, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Your Meme Of The Day! page Hey, TigerTanksHD. I just wanted to let you know that in response to to the wiki, your Meme Of The Day! test page has been recategorised under the pages category. While there are some pros to the proposal passing, for the sake of your test page, there are also some cons. The cons being that your page is too short to be categorised under the pages category, without being tagged as a stub. It will also be nominated for deletion if it hasn't been improved within a certain period of time. Considering that page has no text in it, and only one picture, I am considering nominating it for deletion in a week if not improved within that timeframe. And it will probably be deleted if another week passes and it still hasn't been improved. Considering that your page contains only one image, it could easily be added to your userpage. If you have any questions or concerns about this, please let me know. Thanks! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:20, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :I wanted to let you know that your page Meme Of The Day! has been nominated for deletion, and will probably be deleted within one week, if it hasn't been improved by then, or if no one has a strong enough argument for opposing the deletion. :If your page is deleted, I can always restore the contents at your request so that you can copy them if you don't have a copy of the content yourself. But it's just one image, so it won't take much. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:39, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::After the proposed 7 day time period has passed, there has been no support to keep your page. Additionally, in that time period the page was not developed further or linked to by any other article page on this wiki. So, I have gone ahead and deleted the page along with the image. ::I can always restore the contents of your page along with the image at your request, so that you can copy them if you don't have a copy of the content yourself. Or you can always copy the deleted content yourself. ::Since you have Assistant rights on this wiki, you are able to view and copy your deleted contributions, and publish them on another wiki. You just won't be able to restore the contents to this wiki. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:30, May 31, 2019 (UTC)